I really want you
by LoVeSway
Summary: C'est un os sur BruCas.Apres que Lindsey ait quitté Lucas. Ils vont a un concert ensemble… je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés alors lisez & reviewez svp !


C'est un os sur le BruCas. J'ai été voir James Blunt en concert et j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce os et de réconcilier Brooke et Lucas durant le concert ! Enjoy !

***

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Deux places pour le concert de James Blunt. Il donne un concert demain au Tric et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller tous les deux.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Lucas, il faut que je m'occupe d'Angie.

- J'ai demandé à Nathan et Haley de s'occuper d'elle ; ils ne veulent pas aller au concert.

- C'est très gentil de leur part mais je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi, tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

- Non, si les circonstances avaient été différentes je serais venue, mais Peyton travaille au Tric et je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- Peyton ne travaille pas ce soir-là et si ce n'est que ça le problème, je peux lui parler.

- Peyton est ma meilleure amie Lucas.

- Et toi tu es mon amie Brooke. Je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter mon amie à un concert ?

- A quelle heure tu passes me prendre ?

***

Brooke mit plus d'une heure à choisir sa tenue. Elle voulait se faire belle sans exagérer.

Lucas hésitait entre un costume et un jean, chemise et veste. Il finit par opter pour son deuxième choix ; la tenue préférée de Brooke.

***

A vingt heures, Lucas passa prendre Brooke de chez elle.

Elle portait une robe rouge décolletée, des talons et s'était maquillée.

- Tu es très belle ce soir.

- Et toi très chic !

- Alors Angie, tu vas chez Jamie. Il va bien s'occuper de toi.

- Elle va surtout dormir, c'est un bébé.

Ils se sourirent et gardèrent le silence pendant tout le trajet.

Haley les accueilli avec un grand sourire et prit Angie des bras de Brooke qui ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

- Ce n'est que pour une soirée Brooke, et si tu ne te décides pas, on va rater le début.

- Prends bien soin d'elle, et si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, tu m'appelles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, vas t'amuser.

Brooke retourna dans la voiture alors que Lucas parlait à Haley.

- Merci de t'occuper d'elle.

- Ca me fait plaisir. Si vous ne venez pas récupérer Angie ce soir je ne m'inquièterais pas mais si demain à treize heures vous n'êtes toujours pas là, j'appelle la police.

- Je doute qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit ce soir, Brooke ne voudra jamais.

- Elle n'attend que ça Lucas, dépêche-toi avant de la perdre. Mais ne gâches pas tout cette fois, c'est ta dernière chance.

- Je te revaudrai ça.

***

Lucas regarda Brooke, cherchant le moindre signe qui pourrait confirmer ce que Haley lui avait dit mais Brooke l'obligeait à regarder la route en conduisant.

En attendant que James Blunt commence son concert, ils burent du vin et discutèrent d'Angie, de leurs projets et de Dan.

« Le concert va commencer dans quelques minutes » Dit une voix féminine.

James Blunt entra en chantant I can't hear de music et fut accueilli par des applaudissements.

Il enchaina chanson après chanson, chantant des nouveaux comme d'anciens tubes, accompagné par le public.

A plusieurs reprises, Lucas fut tenté de prendre la main de Brooke dans la sienne et lui lançait des regards en coin de temps en temps.

Cette dernière avait remarqué l'hésitation de son ami et durant la chanson I really want you, elle effleura sa main qu'il s'empressa de prendre.

Puis il interpréta Goodbye my lover. Lucas regarda Brooke dans les yeux et son regard montra qu'il regrettait de l'avoir fait souffrir dans le passé. Elle lui répondit par un sourire et reporta ce qui lui restait comme attention au concert.

Lucas invita Brooke à danser en voyant d'autres couples le faire. Elle accepta sans hésiter et ils dansèrent comme deux ados ; comme avant.

Ce moment les ramena quelques années plus tôt, quand ils sortaient ensemble et qu'ils étaient jeunes et insouciants.

James Blunt finit son concert par la chanson Carry you home sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

- J'adore ce chanteur. Merci beaucoup Lucas, je ne regrette pas d'être venue !

- Je savais que ça te plairait.

Lucas et Brooke restèrent au bar, se tenant la main, en laissant la foule sortir avant eux.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant du moment présent.

***

Lucas raccompagna Brooke jusqu' à sa porte en lui disant que Haley s'était proposée de garder Jamie jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Aucun d'eux ne bougèrent, se regardant en silence. Lucas attendait un signe de Brooke et celle-ci attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna, cherchant ses clefs mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, Lucas la prit par le bras, la retourna et l'embrasse.

Elle se laissa faire et entoura le cou de son ami de ses bras et sans arrêter de l'embrasser, Lucas ouvrit la porte, prit la clef et porta Brooke jusqu' à sa chambre.

Ils firent l'amour avec plus de tendresse, de passion et d'amour que jamais jusque tôt le matin et passèrent le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Cette nuit était magnifique ; j'en rêvais depuis longtemps Brooke. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, je sais que je t'ai fait très mal et que je ne mérite pas de seconde chance mais je t'aime et cette fois je te promets de ne plus te quitter.

- Je te crois Lucas. Je t'aime aussi. Bon on va petit déjeuner, nos ébats m'ont ouvert l'appétit.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine, pour tomber nez à nez avec Peyton.

Cette dernière les regarda, étonnée et choquée et ne put bouger ou prononcer un mot. Elle avait entendu Brooke cette nuit mais n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que l'homme avec elle était Lucas.

- Peyton je peux t'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, c'est très clair.

- Je vais vous laisser, je t'appelle plus tard, je vais récupérer Angie de chez Nathan.

- D'accord, je te rejoins là-bas.

- Peyton…

- Ne me sors pas une phrase du genre « Je suis désolée Peyton, on était souls, on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait et c'est arrivé sans qu'on ne s'y attende ».

- On n'était pas souls et on s'attendait à ce que ça se passe. On était à un concert hier et il m'a ramenée et nous voilà. Je l'aime vraiment Peyton, tu dois le voir avec Angie et …

- Je connais ses qualités Brooke. Tu sais que je l'aime et que je ne me suis jamais remise de lui. Lindsey l'a quitté parce qu'il m'aime.

- Non, elle l'a quitté parce qu'elle croyait qu'il t'aimait. Je le croyais aussi mais on a discuté et il est passé à autre chose. Je suis désolée Peyton.

- Avec toi. De toutes les filles, il a fallu que ce soit toi.

- On s'aime vraiment. Je sais que c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que lui.

- Moi aussi et tu le sais.

- Il y a eu Jake, tu te rappelles ?

- Mais c'est fini depuis longtemps avec Jake.

- Avec Lucas aussi. Vous avez eu votre chance, tu l'as laissée passer. S'il te plait, acceptes qu'il soit passé à autre chose avec moi.

- Je vais déménager ; je ne peux pas vous voir jouer à la famille. Je vais avoir besoin de temps.

- Je comprends. Merci, et tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie.

- A bientôt.

***

**- **Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Pas trop mal mais je ne pense pas que je vais la revoir avant quelque temps.

- Je suis désolé ; j'aurais lui faire comprendre plus clairement que c'était fini.

- Tu l'as fait en demandant à Lindsey de t'épouser ; elle espérait juste que tu changes d'avis.

- qu'est ce que tu dirais si on passait la journée toi, moi et Angie.

- Que c'est une excellente idée.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu?


End file.
